Nurse Taylor
by Jade14
Summary: Dave's sister comes to the ER.


Title: Nurse Taylor 

Author: Jade14 

Summary: Dave's sister comes to the ER. 

Rating: PG-13 

Archieve: I don't care. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Dave Malucci walked into the ER, shaking snow off his head. It had been a long day yesterday, with a fifteen car pile-up. Dispite his usual trauma happy attitude, he didn't want a repeat of that. Dave just hoped for a quiet day, where he could hang out with Luka and Carter, and maybe catch up on some sleep in an unused exam room. Kerry Weaver had been sending him to do errends for the hospital lately, and he hadn't much time to sleep. Of course, the small chores, like running to the supplier downtown to pick up some more trike kits, had not been mandatory, but Dave would do anything to try and get on Weaver's good side. 

Take last night, for instance. Dave had been up trying to find a new head nurse. Abby had quit the week before. After breaking up with Luka, she hadn't wanted to work in the ER anymore, so she went back to OB. Dave had talked to many candidates, and had finally found one he liked last night. She would be starting today. 

Dave found his way into the lounge, and opened his locker. He disposed of his coat and gloves, then pulled on a new scrub top and pants. Then, not seeing anyone needing his help, he layed down on the sofa, and closed his eyes. 

'Well, this shouldn't last long.' he thought. 'Five, four, three, two, one...' 

" MALUCCI!" Dave sighed, and pulled himself up. 

" Yeah Chief, I'm up, I'm up." 

" Get to work, Malucci. You have patients to see." Kerry Weaver opened her locker, and put away her coat. She took her labcoat out of the locker and put it on. "Wait," she said, right before Dave walked through the door. 

" Yeah?" 

" Did you find me a replacement for Abby? I need her to start today." 

" Yeah, I did." Dave answered her. "Her name is Sandra Taylor, and she should be in in about an hour." 

" Good. Now get to work." Weaver left the lounge without another word in his direction. 

" Not even a thank-you." Dave sighed. " At least she didn't lecture me this time." 

" Talking to yourself again, Malucci?" 

" No Carter," Dave said, turning around to face him. " I was talking to the invisable goul that lives in the white - tape locker." 

" Ha ha. Very funny. Is Weaver on your case already this morning?" Carter opened his locker, then went through the same ritual that Weaver had. " It's mighty early." 

" Yeah, well I made the mistake of trying to catch forty winks before she came in." 

" That wasn't a good idea. " 

" No shit, Sherlock." 

" Hey, don't go off on me man." Carter retorted. " You're mad at Weaver." 

" Yeah, I know. Sorry..." 

" Hey, no problem Dave. " Carter walked towards the door and opened it. " See you around." 

" Yeah, Okay." Carter nodded and left the room. Dave wiped a hand over his face, and then walked over to the coffee pot.He poured himself a cup, then drank it down in one gulp. He put the cup in the sink, and then walked out of the lounge. He had only made it five steps out of the door when... 

" MALUCCI!" Dave sighed and walked over to the front desk, where Weaver was waiting for him. 

" Yeah Chief?" 

" When is that new nurse comming in again?" 

" In about half an hour, Cheif." 

" Good. See to it that she gets settled. I can't seem to get this place in order without a full staff of nurses!" 

" Now you see ow important we are, huh?" Chuni interupted, comming up to the desk with a handful of charts. 

" Everyone get to work! And that means you Malucci." Weaver said, pointing a finger in his face before she walked away. Chuni walked to Dave's side and shook her head at Weaver's retreating form. 

" No respect, huh Dave?" Dave shook his head and sighed. 

" Nope." 

" So," she continued, " Is this new girl cute? You haven't had a girlfriend in awhile." Chuni smiled, with a twinkle in her eye. 

" Trust me Chuni, I would never date this girl. Oh, here she is now." Dave walked over to the girl and enfolded her in a hug. 

" Hey, you're early." 

" Yeah I know. I'm so glad I saw you first, I thought I would never find anything in this big place. Its huge!" she exclaimed, pulling away from their embrace. 

" Well, don't worry Sandy. I'll show you around. Let me introduce you to someone now." Dave led the new nurse over to Chuni. 

" Sandy, this is Chuni Marquez, our temperarory head nurse. You'll be taking her job." Chuni shook her hand. 

" You can have it honey. It's not worth the money." Sandy laughed. Dave continued his introductions. 

" And Chuni, this is my sister, Sandra Taylor." 


End file.
